Australopithecus afarensis Booth
by 823freckles
Summary: Booth and Brennan discuss baby names. Written for bitesize-bones at live journal. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


**_Australopithecus afarensis _Booth** (K+, 893 words)

I don't own Bones. Any mistakes in this story are mine alone. This was written in response to the prompt "discussing names" at .com.

* * *

><p>Middle names come easily; Henry, for Booth's grandfather, if it's a boy, and Christine, for Brennan's mother, if it's a girl. First names, like everything else in their relationship up to this point, present a challenge.<p>

Booth plays with the tiny curls of hair at Bones' temples as she rests on his chest, curled up against his body with the gently rounded bump of their baby nudging his own flat stomach as she breathes. She flips through the pages of the baby name book, not taking in the names or the meanings, or the author's well-meaning but ultimately misguided suggestions about names that were "so far in they're out" or "creative power names."

She lays the book next to her on the bed and asks, "What about Max?"

Booth bolts upright, nearly knocking Bones off the bed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We are not naming our son after a murderer, even if he is your father."

Booth closes his eyes and mentally chastises himself before turning back to Bones, who is now propped up against his headboard. He knows he has said just the wrong thing by the narrowing of her eyes and the flush of her cheeks. He apologizes before she dissolves into tears, or worse, the "silent treatment." Booth loves watching her body change to accommodate their growing baby, the fullness of her breasts, and the glow of her face. He even loves the way their familiar disagreeable banter has shifted to debates over co-sleeping and strollers. But he doesn't love her mood swings.

He watches her shoulders fall, and knows if he isn't quick, the tears will follow. He scoots back up his bed and wraps his arms around her, kissing her temple. She ducks her head and whispers, "This is very difficult, Booth. Our child will have this name for his or her whole life. Scientists name new species, new theories, and new methods all of the time. It should not be so difficult for me to choose a name for my child."

"Then let's just call our baby 'Squint Jr.' and be done with it."

She chuckles, and he lets out a breathe he didn't know he was holding, pleased that she liked his mediocre attempt at lightening the mood. He pulls her down so that they are both lying again. "We'll figure out a name. A great name. It just takes time."

She turns her face against his chest, and her response is muffled. "I guess Zack is not an option."

She lifts her face to look at his, and now there are tears in her eyes. He swallows, and answers, "I don't think so, Bones. But that's because we're having a little girl."

She rolls her eyes. "You can't know that. There is a 50% chance that the gender of the fetus is male."

"I feel it."

"That is not an objective scientific assessment of our child's gender."

"Humor me, Bones. Let's talk about names for our little girl."

She purses her lips, but says nothing, so Booth takes that as a sign of assent. He holds one corner of the book while she holds the other and turns the pages. As name after name passes through their lips only to be shot down by the other, Booth starts to feel muddled and realizes that Bones was right: this process is not going to be as easy as choosing a name for his first child. The name Parker was an obvious choice for him, and the ultimate serendipity was that Rebecca loved the name as well. Like every other aspect of Bones' pregnancy, they disagree on the right course, but Booth knows he wouldn't have it any other way.

"What about Patience? Patty for short."

"Patience?" Her nose wrinkles at the suggestion.

"I think it is a theme of our relationship. And you know, Temperance." He opens one palm, facing up, and then the other, "Patience. They fit."

"I don't like it."

He sighs and drops his corner of the baby name book. She shifts the book in her left hand before it falls and browses silently again, resting her right hand on the curve of her abdomen.

Booth casts his eyes around the room as if the answer lies somewhere in their bedroom. He reads the titles of the books, mainly hers, on the shelves, considering the authors' names.

His eye stops on the binding of a thin, white book.

"Lucy."

Bones looks up and follows his eye line. "_Australopithecus afarensis_?"

"What?"

"Lucy." Then Bones gasps and shifts her hand slightly lower on her belly.

Booth is alarmed and immediately feels overprotective of his lover and child. He asks, "What? What's wrong? Are you okay? Is she okay?"

"The fetus kicked!" She grabs Booth's hand and places it on her stomach. He waits for his child to kick again. Minutes seem to tick by. Bones sighs and releases his hand on her stomach, but Booth keeps his eyes locked on her abdomen.

"Come on, sweetie. Give Daddy a kick." He pauses, then adds, "Come on, Lucy."

He's rewarded by a slight but distinct thump on his palm. Bones laughs and Booth joins in.

Booth smiles at Bones. "I think she likes Lucy."

"I like it too. _Australopithecus afarensis _Booth."

Bones laughs again, and kisses Booth, his hand still resting on their daughter, their Lucy, between them.

* * *

><p>"So far in they're out" and "Creative power names" come from the book entitled "Beyond Jennifer &amp; Jason, Madison &amp; Montana," which is a real baby name book. I intend no copyright infringement.<p>

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
